<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отпуск by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976859">Отпуск</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021'>WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G — PG-13 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор ревнует Мидгард к Локи. Или Локи к Мидгарду...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G — PG-13 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отпуск</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание: по рекламной короткометражке «Команда Тора». АУ, где нет Рагнарёка, Тор после разрыва с Джейн живет в Австралии у клерка Дэррила Джейкобсона, Один в добровольном изгнании, а Локи – царь Асгарда, и Тор об этом знает.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тор никогда не думал, что будет ревновать Локи к Мидгарду. Или наоборот. Он точно не помнил, как правильно.</p><p>– У меня отпуск, – сообщил брат, объявившись на пороге дома Дэррила месяц назад. Тор лишь слегка удивился. Зато сам Дэррил, сын Джейкоба, поспешил отбыть к маме на другое побережье, оставив дом в их распоряжении.</p><p>Локи прибыл в отпуск. В гости. По его словам, дома Хеймдалль остался за старшего, а ему осточертело сидеть на троне. Даже у правителей должны быть выходные. В тот момент Тор согласился, даже обрадовался.</p><p>Правда, радость длилась недолго.</p><p>Для начала, Локи в первый же день разобрался, как работает кофеварка. Ужаленный в самолюбие Тор списал это на везение, но дальше... </p><p>Сразу по прибытии Локи влез в сногсшибательный строгий костюм, отчего похорошел до неприличия и тут же вписался в Мидгард как влитой. Он не собирался отсиживаться дома, и злопамятными смертными запугать его не удалось. Вера Локи в недалекое человечество, прощающее мускулистых идиотов и симпатичных негодяев, была непоколебима. </p><p>Он вознамерился привнести в этот мир энтропию добра, и миру стоило пристегнуться покрепче.</p><p>Избыток двигательной активности нес его куда попало: Локи умудрился завершить войну, попутно развязав еще три, заключить с кем-то союзы от имени Асгарда, попасть в новостные выпуски на четырех континентах и дважды стать событием национального масштаба, вроде извержения вулкана.</p><p>И он всегда возвращался к ужину.</p><p>Тор подозревал, что Локи прихватил с собой Тессеракт, но спросить не решался.</p><p>Когда его объявили в розыск почти все спецслужбы мира, Локи наскучило путешествовать. Он завел смартфон и нашел там Мстителей, дабы адресно донести всё, что он думает об их конфликте. Локи полагал, что раз он приложил руку к созданию команды, то их разборки касаются его напрямую. </p><p>– Я их помирю, – сказал он Тору, улыбаясь, как правитель Асгарда, обладающий полной неприкосновенностью. </p><p>Спустя три дня его миротворческой деятельности с Тором через Беннера связалось командование обоих фронтов. Обещали начать переговоры. Взамен просили отправить Локи обратно во чрево Преисподней, а следы пребывания засыпать хлоркой. Но через неделю Локи уже вовсю обменивался с Романовой по смс угрозами интимного характера, а с Клинтом – движущимися картинками смешных животных вперемешку с вариантами кровавой расправы, как только лучник придумает способ незаметно снять браслет слежения.</p><p>Локи участливо советовал отгрызть себе ногу.</p><p>Бартон замечал, что в ясную погоду дострелит и до Австралии.</p><p>Локи всё время был занят. Назначал встречи, проводил переговоры, мотался туда-сюда. Разгуливая по дому в расстегнутой рубашке, вел по скайпу напряженные разговоры со Стивом, а потом непринужденно болтал со Старком, употребляя словечки вроде «логистический», «инклюзивный» и «инстаграм».</p><p>Весь такой современный... такой продвинутый...</p><p>Локи умел и любил находиться в центре внимания.</p><p>А Тор днями напролет ловил волну, смотрел телевизор, подглядывал в телефон Локи, пока тот не видел, сопел бизоном и безумно ревновал. Это было нечестно! Это он был тут богом, и это ему Мидгард был как дом родной! А тут явился братец, и на его фоне Тор стал казаться себе второсортным! Каким-то недалеким, отсталым. Как если бы Локи был лучше во всем. Даже кофеварку освоил!..</p><p>– А ты когда обратно? – спросил Тор за ужином, постаравшись скрыть нетерпение.</p><p>Локи ухмыльнулся.</p><p>– Уже не терпится избавиться от меня?</p><p>– Нет, ну, там же дела. Девять миров, ты царь...</p><p>– Неужели ревнуешь?</p><p>– Пфф, что ты, – Тор постарался всем видом отмести эту мысль. – Еще чего!</p><p>Но Локи уже улыбался как кот, загнавший мышь в угол.</p><p>– Неприятно, когда тебя игнорируют, да? Как будто тебя покинули, о тебе забыли, и ты остался один...</p><p>Мстит, понял Тор. И вся его бурная деятельность была неспроста. Вот гад!</p><p>– О чем ты? – гневно засопел Тор, готовясь обрушиться на Локи лавиной праведного гнева.</p><p>– Понимаю, игнорировать семейные торжества для тебя в порядке вещей, – Локи скорбно покачал головой. – Но забыть про годовщину гибели мамы...</p><p>И замолчал, позволяя укоризне добить Тора ногами.</p><p>– Я тут просто... замотался...</p><p>– Я и заглянул посмотреть, чем ты занят.</p><p>– Прости, – пристыженный, Тор сдался, но Локи не собирался его щадить:</p><p>– И ладно бы развлекался со своей смертной, так нет...</p><p>– Мне правда жаль! – Тор даже не кривил душой. – Когда была годовщина? Я запишу...</p><p>– Через два месяца.</p><p>Тор моргнул, осознавая услышанное.</p><p>– Ах ты...</p><p>– Но ты спросил – когда, – безжалостно добавил Локи. – А вспомнил бы, если бы я не сказал?</p><p>Это был удар ниже пояса. Давно брат не укладывал его на лопатки. Только и оставалось, что заявить:</p><p>– Но врать о таком было подло!</p><p>– Подло? – тон Локи стал угрожающим. – Ты порвал со своей смертной еще в мае! Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой, остался жить тут с этим... офисным планктоном! Что ты в нем нашел? Или у него настолько большой... социальный пакет? Если тебе всё равно, женщина или мужчина, мог хотя бы выбрать кого-то посимпатичней.</p><p>Тор сидел, открывая и закрывая рот. Возмущение парализовало его речевой центр.</p><p>– Да я с ним вовсе не!.. – возглас прервала трель звонка.</p><p>– О, Старк звонит. Мне пора, – Локи поднялся. – Если к ужину не вернусь, значит, я в Рафте. Снова.</p><p>– У меня с ним ничего нет! – взревел смущенный Тор.</p><p>Пробегая мимо, Локи нагнулся над столом и чмокнул его в губы. Легко, будто тысячу раз делал это.</p><p>– Вот и здорово. Когда вернусь, сделай мне кофе.</p><p>И умчался.</p><p>Сидя в прострации, Тор пришел к нескольким выводам. Что ревновал не он один. Что Дэррил очень вовремя сбежал. Что у Локи горячие губы. Кто этот «посимпатичней».</p><p>И что, чибисы их всех раздери, придется осваивать проклятую кофеварку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>